


Telling her

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena finds out, not that the show is trash, supergirl is trash, that kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena gets slightly antsy after finding out about Kara's super secret





	

Kara let out a deep breath as she stood outside of Lena’s office. She closed her eyes willing to calm herself down so she could tell Lena the truth with prestige and not like she was a little girl who broke something in her mother’s bedroom.

Kara and Lena had been dating for 4 months but had been strong friends for a while before. When they first started dating Lena was closed off, she was warm and kind and gentle but closed. One night Lena’s doubts, Lena’s maybes and Lena’s past all came tumbling out of her mouth as Kara held her tightly, sat close together on her sofa. Kara kept quiet and listened to Lena insecurities. Her fear of being abandoned, one that she and Kara shared, her fear of turning into her family and the fear no one will ever trust her. Kara led them both down and stroked Lena’s hair till she fell asleep, but each stroke was full of guilt. Kara had told Lena everything about her, everything apart from who she was. Kara trusted Lena but her friends didn’t, her family didn’t, she was torn between two sides and didn’t know what to do.

But today, today was the day that Kara had had enough. As she exhaled she pushed the office door open to reveal Lena sat at her desk, hunched over a pile of paperwork surrounding her desk. She looked up and sent a bright smile to Kara before walking to her, greeting her with a hug. “Not that I don’t love you being here, but is there a reason?” Lena asked pulling back. Kara fiddled with the rim of her glasses.

“Can we talk a second?” Lena lost her smile and nodded, taking Kara’s hand in hers and leading the both to the sofa.

“What is it?” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s leg and Kara bit her lip. “Kara?”

“I’ve been lying to you,” she blurted out. “Well not exactly a direct lie but a lie by omission so still a lie.” She heard Lena inhale deeply.

“Okay,” she replied hesitantly. “What have you been lying to me about?” Kara slowly lifted her hands to the collar of her shirt and unbuttoned the first button. As she finally revealed the family crest that settled on her chest she felt Lena extract her hand from Kara’s knee. She turned to Lena to see jaw clenched tightly and her eyes shut. “Lena I-,”

“Hold on,” she interrupted tersely. “Before you say anything let me just get this straight here Kara. You- you, I mean us we’ve been friends for a year and now we’ve been well us for 4 months. I told you every deep and dark secret of mine and you. You couldn’t tell me this.”

“It’s not as easy as just telling someone.”

“I know that Kara!” Lena half yelled. “But it should be that easy when you trust someone.” Lena’s voice threatened to crack by the end of her sentence. She stood up quickly and made her way over to her desk, distancing her from Kara. “God I- you merely played me like a fool! I told you that no one will ever trust me and you said that it’s not true but how can’t it be when even you, the person that means most to me doesn’t trust me?”

“Lena please I do trust you!” Kara jumped up and went to Lena, grabbing both of Lena’s hands in hers. Lena made no move to reject the touch but simply held Kara’s hands tighter. “I swear I do,” Kara said quieter than before. 

“I know I’m probably being selfish, but if you trust me then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because everyone at the DEO doesn’t trust you.” Lena let out a harsh laugh and then tightened her jaw again.

“That’s not helping, darling.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. Listen Lena,” Kara began softly, “I trust you with my life and I mean that quite literally but Alex and J’onn, well obviously they wouldn’t.”

“Obviously,” Lena muttered under breath, looking down at their two hands still intertwined with each other.

“They told me I couldn’t tell you and I- well for some reason I just agreed with them. They’re higher in authority at the DEO, it sounded all official and everything. But- but last week or two weeks ago, when we had that conversation, I realised that I should’ve told you as soon as I knew I could trust you.”

“I need you to understand that I know not telling me was your choice and I realise I may have sounded as if you owed me that but that wasn’t my intention, it just felt like in the end you saw me as everyone else did. You know, just a goddamn Luthor,” Lena sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so angry at you.” Kara shook her head and pulled her hand from Lena’s grip to cup her cheek, a touch that Lena leaned into.

“You had a right to be upset."

"I don't, you don't owe me anything,I was just too wrapped up in myself."

"No love, you weren't. I didn’t tell you something that’s a big part of me and we promised each other no secrets. I wish I told you sooner, Lena,” Kara said sadly. “Oh and Lena, a name is just a name, you know, you define yourself.” Lena then proceeded to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist and bury her head in her neck which Kara responded to by wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders.

“So I know Superman’s real name is Kal-el, what’s yours?” Lena mumbled into Kara’s skin.

“Kara Zor-el,” she whispered back. Lena lent back from the hug and for the second time led Kara to the sofa, however this time Lena had led on it, leaving space behind her for Kara to get into. Kara’s hand came over Lena’s mid-section and the other arm under Lena’s head so she could lean on it.

“Tell me about Krytpon, Kara Zor-el.” Kara smiled and began talking about the sky that she’d look to on Krypton, how it shined brighter more than anything and how the sun was warmer and more beautiful than one could imagine. “You miss it don’t you?”

“I do,” she admitted softly. “But I’m happy here on Earth.” Kara’s arm tightened around Lena and she smiled, feeling the warmth that emitted from Lena’s body, and it was so much better than Krypton’s sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more prompts, i like writing but im not creative enough to do it from my head alone


End file.
